Changing A Timeline
by LyricalRose
Summary: Noelani is a Hawaiian native... and she is a ginger. Slow to trust, but quick to fight, she's been chosen by an unknown force to re-write the entire Harry Potter series. With a fantastical trunk, complete foreknowledge, and pure Hawaiian attitude, Noelani is off to Hogwarts to change the world... and possibly fall in love with another ginger. Fred W X OC Rated T for minor language
1. oo1: A Conch Shell and a Key

**Chapter One: Noelani Ohalu**

Noelani never thought herself anything particularly special. She didn't have any athletic ability, no musical talent, she was a crafty person, but so was everyone in her family, so that didn't mean much. But she was always a good friend, loyal and strong, and that was what people remembered about her.

The ginger was a kind person, but suspicious of outsiders, not easy to trust, and walls were built up. Despite looking more like the girl from Brave, Noelani was a life-long Hawaiian native, who spoke the language, knew her culture and was proud to be Hawaiian. But, in general, she was a sweet person, who could fool anyone into thinking she was a pushover, only for them to get a big surprise when she stood up for herself.

But, that wasn't on her mind for the moment. She was on an errand. Her friend Leilani was turning nineteen that weekend, and she was picking up her present. It wasn't much, a conch shell, but she had spent good money. Noelani was picking it up from a man who was known for making the best conch shell horns.

Noelani looked across the street and then both ways before starting to jog across the empty- a loud honking came and Noelani looked to see a truck zoning towards her. Instantly, the box left her hands and the ginger girl stumbled back, shutting her eyes in case she were to die. But it felt like forever before she hit the ground.

When she did, she yelped as dust came up around her and she tumbled forwards. Instantly, the Hawaiian ginger hopped up and gasped. She was not in Honolulu, or even on a street, not one she knew anyway. She was inside a very creepy shop. There were skulls and ominous looking figurines and boxes everywhere. Even masks, creepy, horribly ugly masks with bones pinned to the walls as well.

Heavy footsteps entered the room and she spun around to see hunched over old man in a black cloak with a gnarled old walking stick. His eyes landed on her and immediately asked, "What's your name, child?" Even his voice was creepy, like him and the whole freaking room.

Swallowing hard, she answered, "Noelani Ohalu." Apparently, that was indeed her name, or at least what he wanted to hear, because he nodded and walked over, holding out a rectangular box. She took it, cautiously and asked, "Did someone leave this for me?"

"No a magical little gnome pranced in here and vomited it up," he replied sarcastically, "Of course someone left it for you. They bought it and told me to give it to a small girl with red hair named Noelani Ohalu, and that you would be American. Now get out of my store!"

Her eyes went wide as he snapped at her, but she spun and bolted out, holding the box close to her. As the door shut firmly behind her, she looked around and frowned. She knew this place, it looked familiar.

Noelani shook her head, before looking back at the box. Someone knew she would be here? Maybe this was a dream, this had to be a dream. Or dead, maybe she was dead. She'd ponder that later, for now, back to the box. The ginger girl opened it, and found a piece of parchment. She frowned. This was an awfully pretty box for just a piece of paper.

Wandering over to a bench just a few feet away, she sat down and placed the box in her lap, taking the piece of paper and reading it. '_Miss Ohalu, you are probably confused. Anyone in your unique position would be. That position being to change a timeline._' What? '_You will recognize your surroundings soon enough. For now, know that you are the only one with any foreknowledge. And you are to use it to change this world._' World? Noelani looked up again and wondered if maybe she was being pranked.

'_Now, please return to the shop and present the key, though do not give it to anyone, and ask for the Austrand Chest. It is to be yours, paid for in full. Everything in it is yours. Never give anyone the key to this chest. Remember, be strong Noelani, your life could depend on it. Best wishes and good luck, your benefactors.' _

Noelani swallowed hard. What the hell? But, she sighed and tucked the paper into her pocket, seeing that there was indeed a key in the box. Standing up, she shrugged to no one and walked back in, only for the creepy shop keeper to bite out, "I told you to get out of my shop, you little brat."

Meeting his harsh glare with a firm look, she replied in an equally firm tone, "The Austrand Chest. Where is it?" The man looked surprised, but grumbled and scuffled out from behind his counter, making his way over to a nice armoire. He opened the doors and stepped aside, letting her see that the only contents were an old trunk that had most definitely seen better days. Giving the shopkeeper an incredulous look, she asked his, "THIS is the Austrand Chest?"

He glared at her and snapped, "It's thousands of years old, what do you expect? Pearls and diamonds?"

"Well, excuse me," Noelani bit back. The man grumbled something about how rude the youth were. He was kind of right, she was being rude. But rude was the only thing that seemed to work with this guy. Walking over, she knelt down and stuck the key in the lock. She didn't even have to twist it, it opened on its own, the lid popped up and everything.

Maybe it wasn't as lame as it looked after all. Peering in, she saw another letter, this one in an envelope with her name on the front. Well, it had her name, so she grabbed it and opened it. Inside, was another letter on what looked like insanely old parchment, along with two other scraps of paper.

'_Dear Miss Ohalu,_

_We see you have retrieved your new trunk. Inside, you will find most everything you need to attend Hogwarts. However, we expect you will be needing food and other necessities, so enclosed is the information to your Gringott's account. You are well taken care of, Miss Ohalu, as a part of our gratitude. Please feel free to use as much as you want and never worry about running out. _

_Now, you will need to know your new background. For starters, you have your same name. But you are now thirteen. Please do not panic, you will grow, but retain your maturity and knowledge. As inconsiderate it was for you to be uprooted from one universe to another with absolutely no warning, you will not have to suffer puberty all over again. We aren't that cruel._

_You are orphaned, sort of. Your parents recently died and you have been brought to London to stay with your grandmother, who is quite distant, and a bit looney to be frank. Due to this, don't expect to return to her home over holiday break with the exception of summer. We are quite sorry about this. Until arrangements can be made to actually provide you with an address, we high suggest staying at the Leaky Cauldron._

_You are transferring from Avershims Academy of Witchcraft, and will be entering your third year. It has already been arranged that your house at Hogwarts will be Gryffindor. It is your job to change this world's time line. Inside the chest, you will find the _Harry Potter_ novels, all seven. They are blank, cover to cover. As we are aware you cannot be glued to the golden trio's side, check the pages from time to time, to see what they are up to. In a way, it shall be like the Riddle diary._

_This is now your story to shape, Miss Ohalu. But we make one request of you: prevent as much death, as much damage, and as much destruction as possible. _

_Sincerely,_

_Your Benefactors.'_

* * *

**Authors Note:** So obviously I'm writing another 'fan falls into universe' fiction. I happen to like the whole concept. This one is NOT the best written and is totally out there. Hell, my OC is a ginger Hawaiian. Anyway, this is more my ramblings, so not really caring much about constructive criticism on it. If ya like it, awesome lemme know. If not, that's cool too. And this one is more for humor and entertainment and comedy than anything else.


	2. oo2: Gringotts and Galleons

Noelani walked through Diagon Alley, her trunk now stored safely in a room she had rented at the Leaky Cauldron. She was headed back towards Gringotts, with sore arms. They ached from both lugging her trunk all the way from Knockturn Alley to the Leaky Cauldron, and from pinching them to make sure she wasn't dreaming. If she was dead, not much she could do about that. But if she were dreaming, she could wake up. So she had spent a half hour in her room, pinching her arms and banging her hand on whatever she thought might do the trick.

None of them had and she had resigned herself to the fact that she was stuck in a book series she loved. That wasn't too bad, actually. At least she wasn't stuck in the Hunger Games, and didn't have to kill people in an arena. That would really make her want to wake up.

As she reached Gringott's, she marveled at just how big it truly was. The books nor movies did it justice, it was absolutely magnificent. Granted, the goblins running it weren't the nicest looking or even nicest to her, but still. She approached one of the desks and told one, "I need to make a withdrawal from Vault 712."

The little creature looked up at her and asked in a whiny voice, "Name of the vault owner?"

This was where that little paper came in handy. Not really though, it just told her that the vault was under her name as a withdrawer, but the full account owner was Ben. E. Factor. She thought it was a horrible pun. But none the less, she replied, "The vault is under Ben. E. Factor, but I'm Noelani Ohalu, I'm listed as a dependent or whatever."

The goblin nodded and looked through a few things before brightening up and saying, "Oh, you're the Hawaiian Witch! Mr. Factor mentioned you would be coming by. Well, let me be the first to say, welcome to Gringott's Wizarding Bank, Miss Ohalu. Now, do you have any Muggle money you would like to exchange?"

Actually that was a good question. Digging through her pockets, she began pulling out crumpled bills and random change. After rechecking her pockets, she asked, "Can you exchange American bills and a… peso? Cool, didn't know I had that, I'll be keeping that one." Tucking the Mexican peso into her jeans pocket, she just gave a friendly smile.

It chuckled and replied, "Absolutely, Miss Ohalu. Now, would you like to exchange this for Wizarding money or British Muggle pounds? Mr. Factor noted you might want to explore London a bit."

Clever mystery man. Chewing her lip, she chose, "Let's go with pounds." The goblin quickly replaced her crumpled and wadded up currency with crisp new bills that Noelani assumed to be pounds. As she took them, she thanked the goblin by habit, "Mahalo, bra." Upon saying it, she glanced up and saw the confused look on her teller's face and quickly translated, "It's Hawaiian, for 'thanks'."

The goblin nodded unsurely, before changing the subject, "Would you like to make that withdrawal now, Miss Ohalu?"

She was staring at the contents of the vault in awe. It was piled high with gold, silver, and bronze coins, gems and other valuable things encrusted with gems. It looked like a dragon hoard rather than a bank account. Swallowing, she stepped in and took the leather, drawstring pouch she had found in her trunk earlier that night.

Honestly, she couldn't remember what was what, nor did she care at this point. She alternated between handfuls of each color coin, before deciding that it would last her the whole bloody school year. She planned on going to Hogsmead after all. And she just HAD to stop by Zonko's.

Before leaving her new found fortune, she glanced at some of the jewelry. One particular piece caught her eye. It was a dark gold four-leaf clover, encrusted with diamonds. Lucky, that was what she thought as she saw it. She was lucky, this was the dream of so many, to get a new chance at a new life. Gently picking it up, she placed it around her neck. Smiling, she took her leave of the vault. This was going to be an adventure, and she was going to make sure it was one of the history books, magical and muggle.

* * *

**Authors Note: **again this is for fun so yeah its short and such


End file.
